If I were gay
by Miya Morana
Summary: Lucius Malfoy et ses camarades fêtent la fin de leurs études. Slash, Songfic, à la limite du PWP.


If I were gay

Note de l'auteur : Je dédie cette fic à Urumi-chan et à la matu de Shanna-chou, sans qui ce One-Shot n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Elle est aussi dédiée au football, pour une raison que vous trouverez dans mon profil. La chanson est d'un certain Stephen Lynch , les paroles sont traduites à la fin.

**If I were gay**

Un éclair zébra le ciel, tel un arbre de lumière dans le noir de cette chaude soirée de fin juin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le roulement du tonnerre vînt couvrir les rires des Slytherins qui fêtaient la fin de l'année dans une salle de classe réaménagée située dans une partie inutilisée du château. On y trouvait principalement des septième année qui envoyaient proprement balader le règlement de l'école et se bourraient la gueule avec entrain, mais également quelques élèves plus jeune comptant des amis dans lesdits septième année. Evidemment, eux aussi buvaient plus que de raison pour ne pas être en reste.

Severus Snape était de ceux-là. Il passait sa vie avec son meilleur ami, le grand et charismatique Lucius Malfoy, au point que les autres élèves de la volée du blond ne s'étonnaient même plus de voir leur maigre cadet avec eux : Severus était comme l'ombre de Lucius.

**Here we are, dear old friend **

**You and I, drunk again **

**Laughs have been had and and tears have been shed **

**Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head **

Severus Snape trébucha peu élégamment et atterrit sur le sol de la salle. Décidant qu'il était définitivement trop ivre pour se relever, il s'installa confortablement là où il était, tenant sa bouteille de whisky entre ses longs doigts. Lucius se laissa choir beaucoup plus élégamment derrière lui et, passant son bras autour du cou de Severus, tenta d'attraper la bouteille de son ami. Pour protéger son bien, Snape porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en liquida le contenu. Lucius abandonna, mais laissa ses bras autour des épaules de Severus. Pour se mettre plus à l'aise, il écarta ses jambes et appuya son torse contre le dos de son ami. En d'autres mots, il était complètement avachi sur lui, mais avachi avec classe, parce que Lucius était toujours classe.

Le blond commença à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur la poitrine de Severus qui, le whisky aidant, n'était pas complètement indifférant à ces caresses. Un souffle chaud et lourd d'alcool vint lui murmurer d'une voix un peu pâteuse dans l'oreille :

« Dis, si tu devais coucher avec un gars, qui ce serait ? »

**But if I were gay **

**I would give you my heart **

**And if I were gay **

**You'd be my work of art **

**And if i were gay **

**We would swim in romance **

**But i'm not gay **

**So get your hand out of my pants **

Severus resta sans voix une bonne minute. Les mains fortes de Lucius étaient posées sur ses hanches et il pouvait en sentir la chaleur à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise.

« Alors, qui ? » insista la voix grave.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » protesta Severus, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Ce n'était pas ma question, » répliqua l'autre. « Allez, réponds ! Ça restera entre nous. »

« Si vraiment je n'avais pas le choix, qu'un sortilège me force à coucher avec un mec sans quoi je perdrais la vie ? »

« Par exemple. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que comme tu es mon meilleur ami, je pourrais bien te demander de me sauver la vie... »

Lucius pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était une réponse, mais ce n'en était pas vraiment une.

« Et si un sortilège t'avais _rendu_ gay, avec qui penses-tu que tu _voudrais_ coucher ? » insista-t-il.

Severus sursauta légèrement lorsque les mains de Lucius atterrirent sur ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du blond sur sa nuque.

« Eh bien... » balbutia-t-il, « ma foi, je suppose que la réponse serait la même... je veux dire tu es plutôt attirant, non ? Et puis tu as de l'expérience, autant avec les filles qu'avec les mecs, de ce que tu m'as dit, donc tu ne serais pas un mauvais choix. Et... » Severus s'arrêta dans sa tirade lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lucius déboutonner son pantalon et commencer à se glisser à l'intérieur. Il se releva malgré sa tête qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, tenta de fixer son regard vitreux sur son ami qui le regardait, narquois, depuis le sol, et déclara : « Je ne suis pas gay. » Lucius se contenta de lui sourire et de se redresser un petit peu sur ses genoux, de façon à ce que sa tête arrive à hauteur du pantalon déboutonné du brun. Il haussa un sourcil suggestif.

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool de Severus parvint tout de même à déceler le danger et le futur maître de Potion opta pour la fuite. Il quitta la pièce à vive allure en lâchant un « 'vais me coucher » précipité avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Dans la salle, les regards embrumés eux aussi par l'alcool des autres élèves se posèrent sur l'héritier de la fortune des Malfoy. Lucius se leva, se servit un autre vers de whisky, puis quitta lui aussi la pièce d'une démarche beaucoup plus alerte que celle de son meilleur ami une minute plus tôt.

**It's not that I dont care -I do **

**I just dont see myself in you **

**Another time, another scene **

**I'd be right behind you -if you know what I mean **

Severus prit un couloir sur sa gauche, trébucha, se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas tomber, et continua sa marche dans ce qu'il espérait être bel et bien la direction des cachots des Slytherins. Le comportement de Lucius l'avait laissé tout chose, mais c'était uniquement à cause de l'alcool et du manque de sexe, se répétait-il. Rien qu'un petit cinq contre un ne réglerait pas en deux-trois petits mouvements, si vous me pardonnez l'expression. Ça ou alors une de ces Hufflepuffs écervelées qui étaient attirées par son côté sombre... mais pour ce soir, son amie la main devrait lui suffire, car dans son état d'ébriété il n'impressionnerait personne. Ah, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tiré un coup, et que ne donnerait-il pas rien que pour une simple pipe à la va-vite dans un couloir obscure... Tout à coup, la vision de Lucius Malfoy à genoux devant lui s'imposa à son esprit, et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée idiote.

C'est cet instant que choisit l'objet de ses pensées pour surgir d'un couloir latéral. Lucius le fixa un moment, surprit, l'air de se demander ce que diable Severus pouvait bien faire dans ce couloir-là s'il tentait de regagner les cachots, puis chassa lui aussi ces pensées de sa tête pour s'approcher de son ami.

« Tu me fuis ? » lui demanda-t-il, affectant un air peiné.

Severus hocha négativement la tête. « Mais nan, » réfuta-t-il, « tu sais bien que je t'adore. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui, » murmura le blond qui s'était retrouvé, sans que Severus ne comprenne trop comment, à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Le brun fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver malencontreusement collé à un mur de pierre. « Dis-moi, Severus, » ajouta-t-il en fermant la distance qui les séparait et en appuyant une de ses mains contre le mur de pierre, « qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? »

« Peur, moi ? » demanda un Severus mort de trouille. Lucius était tellement _près _! « C'est juste que, tu vois... »

« Tu ne te vois pas en moi ? » demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Severus secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Parce que tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce sens que je voyait les choses, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Severus rougit violemment. « Cesse de te moquer de moi ! »

« Enfin, Sev', » répliqua le blond d'un air déçu, « n'est-ce pas toi qui m'avais dit que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi ? »

Severus, toujours rouge comme une tomate et de plus en plus gêné par la promiscuité de leurs deux corps rendu humides par la chaleur de ce soir d'été orageux, tenta de répondre intelligemment à son ami. « Oui mais non mais enfin, c'est que... dans n'importe quelle autre situation tu sais bien que je serais juste derrière toi... » et l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire le frappa soudainement. Severus était déjà rouge comme une tomate, il ressemblait à présent à un feu de signalisation moldu. Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit.

**Cause if I were gay **

**I would give you my soul **

**And if I were gay **

**I would give you my whole being **

**And if I were gay **

**We would tear down the walls **

**But i'm not gay **

**So wont you stop cupping my... hand **

La deuxième main du blond, celle qui n'était pas contre le mur, vînt se poser à nouveau sur sa hanche, et Severus frissonna malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans tout le château. Lucius, en bon Slytherin, demanda d'un air un peu incertain : « Tu trembles ? Je te dégoûte donc tant que ça ? »

Le brun, dont le jugement, je vous le rappelle, était légèrement altéré par la quantité astronomique d'alcool qui circulait dans son sang (tout le monde n'a pas la constitution d'un Malfoy), cru devoir rassurer l'Apollon qui lui faisait face.

« Mais non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, Lucius. Comment pourrais-tu ? » La main commença à lui caresser la hanche et le dos, en de lents mouvements. Les yeux de Severus étaient fixés sur les océans gris qu'étaient ceux du jeune Malfoy, il ne pouvait détourner son regard. « Honnêtement, comment pourrais-tu dégoûter qui que ce soit ? » souffla Severus, un peu perdu. Les caresses de son ami étaient d'une douceur incroyable et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. « Tu es tellement beau, tellement attirant... » La main entreprenante tirait doucement sa chemise vers le haut pour la faire sortir du pantalon. « Franchement, si j'étais gay, je... » Severus ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de sentir la main de Lucius entrer en contact avec la peau de son dos, se glisser à nouveau dans son pantalon et se poser sur ses fesses.

Le main de Severus parti toute seule en direction de la joue de Lucius, mais ce dernier la bloqua à dix centimètre de sa cible. Le brun lui lançait un regard noir auquel il répondit d'un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne suis pas gay, » déclara Snape d'une voix froid, « alors lâche ma main. »

« C'est la seule chose que tu veux que je lâche ? » répliqua Lucius dont l'autre main serra un peu plus la fesse qu'elle tenait.

**We've never hugged **

**We've never kissed **

**I've never been intimate with your fist **

**You have opened brand new doors **

**Get over here and drop your clothes**

Severus laissa échappé un gémissement involontaire au geste du blond et pu lire dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il venait de perdre la partie, juste avec ce petit son. Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu dissimuler son érection bien longtemps de toute façon. Son traître de corps avait déjà réagi aux gestes de Lucius depuis un moment.

Sans un mot, mais un sourire pervers affiché sur son pâle et noble visage, le blond attrapa Severus par la taille et le porta jusqu'à une classe vide, ce qui n'était pas bien dur à trouver dans cette partie du château. Certes, le sixième année était petit et maigre pour son âge alors que son compagnon était grand et finement musclé, mais ça ne changeait pas l'étrangeté de la sensation que ressentait Severus à être porté de la sorte. L'étreinte du blond était possessive.

Severus se retrouva assis sur le bord d'un bureau, Lucius penché au-dessus de lui. Alors, pour la première fois mais de loin pas la dernière, il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami se poser sur les siennes. La sensation était électrisante. Lucius jouait avec ses lèvres, doucement, avant de pointer gentiment sa langue pour demander l'entrée. Severus ouvrit docilement la bouche et se laissa envahir par la langue mutine du blond. Puis, timidement, comme s'il s'agissait de son premier baiser, le brun commença à répondre. Le baiser devint plus fougueux et bientôt les deux Slytherins durent se séparer, à bout de souffle.

Lucius entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son ami, tout en déposant de petits baisers sur la peau blanche qu'il découvrait petit à petit. Une fois débarrassé de la chemise, le blond clama à nouveau les lèvres de son futur amant tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Severus qui, comme il avait déjà pu le remarquer à deux reprise dans la soirée, ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. L'érection du jeune homme s'échappa du tissu, tendue, luisante. Le septième année la prit dans sa main et commença de doux vas et viens qui firent gémir Severus dans sa bouche.

Le brun n'avait jamais connu la sensation d'une autre main que la sienne sur son sexe. Il avait connu des bouches chaudes et des vagins étroits, ainsi que sa propre main, mais pas celle d'un autre. C'était... indescriptible. Une sensation à la fois familière et étrangère, et d'un érotisme fou. Lucius lâcha ses lèvres et sourit.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Le brun répondit par l'affirmative dans un gémissement voluptueux, et Lucius accéléra légèrement le rythme de ses mouvements. Severus, dont les bras entouraient le cou de Malfoy, laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, et le blond en profita pour lui faire un joli suçon à la base du cou. Le brun redressa un peu la tête et observa son futur amant. Décidant que Lucius portait manifestement trop de vêtements, il commença à lui retirer fébrilement sa chemise de soie blanche, découvrant une peau laiteuse qui couvrait les muscle fermes du torse du blond. Puis, lorsque la chemise eut atterri sur le sol, Severus s'attaqua à la ceinture et ensuite au pantalon du jeune homme qui lui procurait toujours des sensations délicieuses. Sa respiration était saccadée et ponctuée de soupirs et de gémissements. Enfin, il fit glisser le pantalon et les boxers de l'autre garçon au sol, libérant l'érection du blond. Ce dernier avait ralenti ses gestes et fixait le visage du brun avec intérêt. Severus semblait... impressionné. Intimidé. Et un peu perdu. Alors le blond prit gentiment la main de son amant et la déposa sur son sexe, lui imprimant un léger mouvement. Severus rougit, ce que Lucius trouva adorable dans le milieu de l'action, et continua de lui-même les caresses.

La salle était pleine de soupirs, de halètements et de gémissements alors que les deux jeunes hommes se masturbaient mutuellement. Severus fut le premier à jouir dans un long râle, répandant sa semence sur la main du blond. Puis, comme Lucius ne venait pas, le brun accéléra les mouvements de sa main et porta de l'autre celle du blond à sa bouche. Lentement, il lécha les doigts de son amant un à un, les nettoyant du liquide blanchâtre qui les recouvrait. Cette vision et la sensation de la langue de Severus sur ses doigts menèrent Lucius à la jouissance, et il éjacula en criant le nom du brun.

À son tour, il lécha les doigts de Severus, puis se mit à lui suçoter l'index. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il sentait son érection revenir. « Lucius, » implora-t-il, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il demandait. Le concerné se laissa tomber à genoux devant le brun et leva son regard gris vers les deux yeux d'un noir profond qui le fixaient. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland de Severus, puis un autre, puis prit le sexe entièrement en bouche. Le brun poussa un gémissement absolument divin aux oreilles de Malfoy qui s'activa avec entrain, suçant, léchant, laissant même par moments ses dents effleurer la peau si sensible. Puis, alors que sa main gauche était descendue caresser son propre sexe, Lucius vint, de sa main droite, titiller l'intimité du brun. Severus sursauta légèrement en sentant un doigt magiquement lubrifié le pénétrer. Ça n'était pas douloureux, mais extrêmement gênant et il se tendit.

« Détends-toi, » susurra le blond autour de l'érection de Severus, ce qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier et eu l'effet escompté. Lucius introduisit un deuxième doigt et entama de légers mouvement de vas et viens. Le brun trouvait cela plutôt inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que le majeur de son meilleur ami ne touche quelque chose qui envoya des étoiles dans tout son corps.

« Putain ! » lâcha-t-il. « C'était quoi, ça ? » Lucius émit un petit rire de gorge qui envoya lui aussi des sensations délicieuses dans le corps de son amant, et répondit en laissant glisser l'érection de Severus hors de sa bouche : « Ça, c'était ta prostate. » Le blond se remit sur ses pieds et vint embrasser le sixième année. Il retira ses doigts de l'orifice de Severus et se positionna entre les jambes écartées du brun et commença à le pénétrer lentement.

Severus mordit la lèvre du blond sous l'effet de la douleur. Lucius était _énorme_, il n'allait jamais rentrer entièrement ! Le brun sentit alors une main se poser à nouveau sur son sexe et les caresses chassèrent un peu la douleur. Le goût du sang se mêlait à leur baiser.

A la surprise du brun, Lucius fut bientôt complètement en lui. Et il se mit à bouger. La douleur, qui était toujours bien présente, se mêla petit à petit au plaisir et Severus se mit à accompagner les mouvements de reins du blond sans même s'en rendre compte. Il gémissait de plaisir sous les mains expertes de son ami qui émettait des grognements rauques des plus sexy. Severus cria de plaisir lorsque Lucius toucha à nouveau sa prostate. Il ne fallu que quelques coups à cet endroit précis pour le faire jouir une deuxième fois, appelant le nom du blond qui continuait ses vas et viens en lui. Lucius admira son ami en pleine jouissance avant de se plonger une dernière fois dans son fourreau de chair et de venir à son tour. Il se retira ensuite doucement et murmura un sort de nettoyage qui fit disparaître les traces de sperme de leur peau.

Severus sentit les flots de plaisir de l'orgasme se retirer petit à petit, laissant la douleur dans son postérieur se manifester. Il grogna. « Je vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir, » geignit-il. Il entendit le rire du blond à ses côtés, qui répliqua : « Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faudra qu'on remette ça ! »

Fin

Note : Traduction des paroles

_Nous voici, mon cher vieil ami _

_Toi et moi, à nouveau saouls _

_Nous avons ri, nous avons pleuré _

_Peut-être que le whiskey m'est monté à la tête. _

_Mais si j'étais gay _

_Je te donnerais mon coeur _

_Mais si j'étais gay _

_Tu serais mon oeuvre d'art _

_Mais si j'étais gay _

_Nous nagerions en pleine romance _

_Mais je ne suis pas gay _

_Donc sors tes mains de mon pantalon _

_Ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas - au contraire _

_C'est juste que je ne me vois pas en toi, _

_Un autre jour, un autre lieu _

_Je serais juste derrière toi - si tu vois ce que je veux dire _

_Car si j'étais Gay _

_Je te donnerais mon âme _

_Car si j'étais Gay _

_Je me donnerai à toi tout entier _(note : si on enlève le mot « being » (« être »), la phrase sonne comme « I would give you my hole », à savoir « Je te donnerais mon trou »)

_Et si j'étais gay _

_On défoncerait les murs _

_Mais je ne suis pas gay _

_Donc pourrais-tu arrêter de tenir mes... mains _(note : pour la rime avec « walls », le mot devrait être « balls » au lieu de « hand », donc « boules » au lien de « mains »)

_On ne s'est jamais pris dans nos bras _

_On ne s'est jamais embrassé _

_Je n'ai jamais était intime avec ton poing _

_Tu as ouvert de nouvelles portes. _

_Viens ici et balance tes vêtements._


End file.
